The Shop Of The Lady
RulesEdit - You MUST give ME CREDIT, and if you don't you will not be allowed to buy anything from here ever again. - DO NOT say BAD THINGS about this place. - DO NOT EDIT this page. - DO NOT make an OC page with a bio or picture until I reply to your comment or you will not be able to adopt anything ever again. - Have fun with your OCs and ask nicely for things. - DO NOT change anything from the bios or pictures you have adopted. (Rules By Monstergirl2002,She does awesome rules :) ) And Shoes Rules *I may change the colour of the outfits or shoes if you want me to. *You may use the base to put the oc on and use that *or you may use a different base and say 'i put it on a different base' *No Stealing *Have Fun! The Shop Of The Monsters Please ask which character you want please thank-you you can add more if u want but ask pleas And NO STEALING I will do pictures to the bios if you want. Open-Times Close -times Time 7:00 to 11:30 Bios Name:Sancha Blood Age:18 Monster Parent:The Vampires Killer style:Spikes Lots and Lots of Spikes,I am a goth.Duh! Freaky Flaw:When im tired,i cant speak.Oh No! Pet: Well...... Favourite Activity:Beating People Up.Hah Nah,i like Drinking Dah Blood Biggest Pet Peeve:People Who Mess With Meh *Tosses hair over shoulders* Fav School Subject:No School Least Fav Subject:School,i skive by hiding with the Toughies Favorite Color:Colours?i suppose Red.. Favorite Food:Blood BFFs:Toughies! Bio 2 Name:Victoria Isadora Wolf Age:13. Monster Parent:Werewolfs Killer style:Hand me downs from my family,but i can jazz it up! Freaky Flaws:My Hair it Never Grows Im Not Normal! *Cries in corner* Pet:None... Favourite Activity: Doing the Salsa Biggest Pet Peeve:People who bully me...:( Fav School Subject:Dance,i can do the Salsa Least Fav Subject:Art,i hate paint. Favorite Color:Aqua Favorite Food: Palad its Salad and Pizza BFFs:Howleen Wolf Bio 3 Name: Ruby Redhead Age:16 Monster Parent: The Devils Killer style: Sweet ,devil ,style - i like bows and sweet stuff in red of cource i made this style up. Freaky Flaw: I can poke somebodys eye out with my tail :( Pet: A little monkey called 'Sweet' Favourite Activity: Writing Songs. Biggest Pet Peeve: None, nobody bothers me :) Fav School Subject: Creative Writing, i love writing songs for Georgia Wolf Least Fav Subject: P.D, Whats the point? Favorite Color: Red Favorite Food: Wraps BFFs: Georgia Wolf Bio 4 Name: Age: Monster Parent: Killer style: Freaky Flaw: Pet: Favourite Activity: Biggest Pet Peeve: Fav School Subject: Least Fav Subject: Favorite Color: Favorite Food: BFFs: Bio 5 Name: Aleishia Kat (ah-lea-she-ia) Age: 16 in cat years Monster Parent: The Werecats Killer style: I wear my long tank top and jeans on. Do I look Chic, do I? Freaky Flaw: When people freaks out by my eyes Pet: My cat, Jaquideas (juh-QUEE-dee-UHS). Favourite Activity: Rocking out and hanging out with my friends. Biggest Pet Peeve: When people made fun of my hair! Fav School Subject: Astronomy. Least Fav Subject: Nothing! Favorite Color: Whatever you say, purple and black Favorite Food: Flesh. Na', I am just kidding! Anchovies. BFFs: Georgia Wolf and Marisa Stein Gallery 164px-Mad.PNG|Mad Professers Daughter 228px-Op.PNG|Garqoyle Girl Qwc.PNG|Bloody Mary Girl Star-Sue CHINA.PNG|'Im From CHINAA' Werecat Ghoul green.PNG|Casual Ghoul LAW.PNG|Popstar Vampire TAKEN pink.PNG|Pink Sweet Ghoul purple.PNG|Hatter Ghoul purples.PNG|Witch Ghoul red.PNG|Wolf Ghoul snow white.PNG|Snow White Ghoul as.PNG|Casual Wolf Ghoul Pets Peachflowerdr.png Outfits And Shoes $.PNG|Outfit 1 frankei.PNG|Outfit 2 fd.PNG|Outfit 3 mh_base_6_by_winxchara-d4m6b5b.png|Outfit 4 Category:An adoptable shop that is awesome! ;) Category:Adoptables Category:Free Adoptables Category:Adoptable Category:Made on Starsue.net Category:Made from bases